Software as a Service (SaaS) is a computing approach to software delivery by which applications are centrally hosted on one or more third-party servers (e.g., in the cloud) and are typically provided on a subscription basis to users. SaaS applications are offered for numerous areas, including business, accounting, and even gaming applications.
SaaS applications are typically accessed on client computing devices via an internet browser. A large set of end-users within an enterprise may access the same SaaS application, where each end-user causes the SaaS application to perform various activities.
Many of the activities performed within the application are similar across the large set of end-users. Since SaaS applications are on third-party servers, it is difficult for an enterprise to monitor activities of their end-users within a SaaS application since the enterprise does not own the server providing the SaaS application.